


Ilusi

by kejupanggang



Series: bratawali series [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Di bawah pohon berdaun putih, Kanda terdiam, menatap Alma yang dengan ceria berceloteh di depannya. Matanya menatap rindu.Ah, andai dia benar-benar Alma.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Series: bratawali series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763773
Kudos: 2





	Ilusi

“Yuu, pernah dengar tidak kalau kalau ternyata akar lotus bisa dimasak, loh! Banyak yang bilang kalau rasanya enak!”

Kanda tak berkata apa-apa, tetap berfokus pada Alma yang masih asyik berceloteh tentang akar lotus. Ia memerhatikan Alma mulai dari mata, hidung, sampai bibirnya. Di depannya, Alma Karma bercerita banyak hal, berbicara tanpa jeda dengan nada riang. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Alma yang hangat, bibirnya menarik senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

“Yuu? Kamu kenapa?” tanyanya perhatian, Kanda masih menatap wajah khawatir Alma penuh kerinduan.

Kanda melepas tangannya, lalu buka suara. “Aku tak apa-apa. Tadi kau cerita sampai mana?”

“Oh iya!” seru Alma heboh, “Tadi sampai cara masaknya. Jadi—”

Ah, andai dia benar-benar Alma.

Xxx

**Ilusi**

**Kanda Yuu x Alma Karma**

**Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.**

Xxx

“Lavi, sudah ketemu belum?”

Teriakan Allen membahana di rerimbunan pohon. Kepalanya muncul dari semak-semak sehingga beberapa dedaunan menempel di rambutnya. Lavi mendekati Allen sembari menggelengkan kepala.

“Tidak ketemu. Lagian, Allen, kau ngapain juga cari Yuu di semak-semak? Kaukira dia hewan?”

“Ya siapa tahu, ‘kan? Lagian otaknya sefrekuensi dengan hewan, kok.”

Lavi tertawa ringan, “Bukannya kau juga sama?”

Allen berdecak tak suka, “Sialan kau!”

“Hahahaha, sesama otak kacang polong jangan saling menghina,” Allen menatap Lavi dengan tatapan mematikan, mentang-mentang calon _bookman_ seenaknya mengatakan bahwa otaknya seukuran kacang polong. “Marie, bagaimana di sana? Apakah ada Kanda?” lanjut Lavi, kepala merah itu menoleh ke kanan tempat pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi di sana. Marie menggelengkan kepalanya, Allen dan Lavi menghela napas.

“Si Bodoh itu bisa-bisanya terpisah dari kita.” Nada kalem dari ucapan Allen tak selaras dengan wajahnya, terlihat sebal dan bisa memakanmu bulat-bulat.

“Golemnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi,” ujar Marie, “Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.”

Ucapan Marie membuat Lavi bereaksi. “Ah, benar juga! Hutan ini kan berbahaya kalau berkelana sendirian. Komui bilang kalau berkelana di hutan ini kemungkinan besar tidak bisa kembali lagi.”

Dahi Allen berkerut. “Tapi kan Kanda perginya bareng kita?”

“Tapi dia juga terpisah kan setelah kita masuk ke hutan ini? Kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa—”

“Hush! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Lavi.”

Lavi nyengir salah tingkah, Allen menahan tawa melihat Lavi diomeli Marie. Sekarang gantian si rambut merah yang menatap Allen secara mematikan, yang sayangnya tak digubris si rambut uban.

“Pokoknya kita cari sampai ketemu. Aku nggak rela teman debatku diambil hutan ini.”

“Aku juga sama! Nggak seru kalau nggak ada Yuu, aku nggak bisa godain dia lagi.”

“Lavi, ucapanmu seperti om-om mesum.”

“Lah, kan dia memang mesum, Marie.”

“Sialan kau, Allen!”

Xxx

“Yuu kamu aneh.”

“Hm?” sahutnya ringan. Di bawah pohon berdaun putih itu mereka berdua masih di sana, entah sudah berapa lama mereka habiskan waktu bersandar di bawah sana. Ah, ralat, harusnya Kanda saja.

Kanda pernah mendengar selentingan, bahwa ada hutan yang bisa membuat ilusi ketika melangkahkan kaki di sana sendirian. Tidak disebutkan ilusi apa yang dibuat oleh hutan tersebut, tetapi Kanda yakin seratus persen bahwa ia berada dalam hutan yang orang-orang bilang. Ilusinya ternyata adalah Alma, amarah dalam dada memuncak karena berani-beraninya hutan ini memakai Alma. Sempat ia marah dan melawan, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berdamai pada ilusi dan membiarkan diri sendiri terhanyut.

Memang bodoh, ia tahu itu. Namun melihat dan bersama Alma adalah mimpi yang tak akan terwujud. Setidaknya, sebentar saja, sebentar saja ... ia ingin bersama dengan Alma walau dalam ilusi.

“Yuuuu,” panggil Alma dengan sedikit merengek, Kanda akhirnya kembali tersadar. “Kamu kenapa, sih? Yuu nggak betah ya dengar ceritaku? Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?”

“Bukannya dari dulu kaumemang begitu?”

“Jahatttt,” rengek Alma lagi, Kanda menyunggingkan senyum dengan dada berdenyut perih. “Yuu bisa tidak, sih, mulutnya halus sedikit? Kalau ucapanmu kasar terus nanti tidak punya teman, loh.”

“Sok tahu. Aku yakin mereka sekarang sedang kelimpungan mencariku.”

“Mereka?” tanya Alma penasaran, “Aku tidak tahu kalau Yuu punya teman selain aku.”

“Tentu saja tidak tahu.”

_Yah bagaimana mau tahu, kau kan sudah tiada_ , Kanda membatin.

“Kau nggak mau cerita lagi?”

Wajah Alma menekuk sebal, “Beraninya bicara begitu setelah bikin _mood_ ceritaku jadi turun. Memang tega kau, Yuu.”

“Berisik, mau lanjut tidak? Mumpung aku lagi mau dengar.”

Lebih tepatnya, mumpung ia masih belum ditemukan teman-temannya. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bisa lepas dari ilusi ini jika ada yang menemukannya. Harusnya Kanda tak bergantung pada rumor, tetapi karena sejauh ini rumor yang beredar benar ... mau tidak mau ia mengikutinya. Toh, ia yakin teman-temannya bisa menemukannya, tentu saja ini hal kecil bagi mereka yang hampir setiap hari bertemu hal-hal ajaib akibat ulah _innocence_ atau _akuma_.

Untuk saat ini ia cukup mendengarkan celoteh riang dari _Alma_. Lalu merekam tiap detik kebersamaan mereka berdua dalam ingatan.

Xxx

“Aku mendengar sesuatu ...,”

“Dengar apa, Marie?” tanya Allen yang sedang duduk di atas ranting pohon besar.

“Tidak jelas ... tetapi seperti ada yang bercakap-cakap?” dahi Marie berkerut, mencoba fokus untuk mendengar suara lebih jelas.

“Sumbwer suaranya dhari mana?” kini Lavi yang bertanya, dengan mulut penuh bakpao daging.

“Ditelan dulu makanannya, Lavi.” Komentar Allen dibalas balik oleh Lavi dengan wajah mengejek dan ucapan, “Berisik, _Moyashi_.”

“Sumber suaranya dari arah selatan, lima kilometer dari sini.” Jawab Marie sembari mengabaikan perdebatan tidak penting Allen dan Lavi.

Senyum Allen terbit seketika, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun dari pohon. “ _Yosh_ , ayo kita ke sana!”

Allen kemudian melesat ke arah selatan lalu diikuti Marie, Lavi yang masih asyik makan bakpao daging melotot ketika kedua temannya berada jauh di depan.

“WOI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!!!” teriaknya sembari memegang bakpao daging yang tinggal setengah.

Xxx

“Yuu.”

Sudah berapa banyak kata Yuu yang ia dengar hari ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Untungnya kata itu tidak keluar dari mulut si rambut merah. Mungkin kalau ia dengar kata itu dari si rambut merah sebanyak ini, lelaki itu pasti sudah ngeteh cantik bersama malaikat.

“Yuu, kita teman, ‘kan?”

Kanda mengernyit jijik ketika pertanyaan itu muncul. Ilusi sialan, kenapa pula ilusi ini bisa melontarkan pertanyaan begitu? Sialan memang, kalau saja Kanda tidak sadar ini ilusi, mungkin ia akan bereaksi sama tetapi kemudian ia akan mengiyakan pertanyaan Alma.

Sekali lagi, Kanda mengutuk dari hati paling dalam. Ilusi sialan. Amat sangat sialan.

“Kenapa bertanya begitu?”

Wajah kusut Alma kembali muncul, “Kenapa malah tanya balik, sih?” Kanda masih menatap datar wajah masam Alma. “Baiklah ... anggap saja Yuu jawab iya. Karena kita teman, maukah Yuu tinggal bersamaku di sini?”

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Keduanya saling diam, yang satu sedang menunggu jawaban, sedangkan yang satunya terdiam karena tak bisa menjawab.

Harusnya Kanda bisa menjawab. Harusnya ia bisa dengan tegas menolak tawaran Alma. Ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Alma di depannya ini ilusi. Ia sudah tahu. _Ia sudah tahu_.

Tetapi kenapa ... ia tidak bisa menolak? Kenapa?

Kanda menatap Alma. Lelaki itu masih menunggu jawabannya dengan senyum bodoh menyebalkan. Kanda masih geming, dadanya terasa berat dan sesak ketika wajah polos Alma berada di depannya.

Bodoh, harusnya dari awal ia tidak usah mengikuti permainan ilusi hutan ini. Lihat sekarang siapa yang kesulitan?

“Alma ...,” Kanda menatap Alma lurus. “Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu.”

Alma tak bereaksi untuk sejenak. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya menarik senyum. “Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali, ya, Yuu.”

Mendadak angin kencang bertiup, dedaunan putih pun gugur mengikuti arah angin. Dedaunan putih mengelilingi mereka, Ilusi yang menyerupai Alma menampakkan wujud aslinya. Kanda tersenyum mengejek, tangannya sudah bersiap menarik _Mugen_. Sayangnya, api berwujud naga meluncur dan mengenai wujud ilusi di depannya. Kobaran api itu melalap semuanya, termasuk beberapa helaian rambut Kanda. Kanda geming, menatap dedaunan putih yang terbakar habis oleh api, beserta _Alma_ yang hangus terbakar dan dan abunya tertiup angin.

Kanda harusnya merasa lega, tetapi entah kenapa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa sakit saat melihat dedaunan putih yang melebur bersama angin.

“Yu—AWW!! Sakit, Sialan!” keluh Lavi saat gagang Mugen mendarat keras di kepalanya. “Harusnya aku dapat ucapan terima kasih, tahu!”

Baru saja selesai berbicara, wajah garang Kanda menyambut Lavi penuh sukacita. Lavi mendadak berkeringat dingin.

“Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Yuu. Sialan.”

Kanda berlalu dari Lavi yang membeku. Allen menepuk bahu Lavi sembari berkata, “Sabar, ya. Mungkin Kanda lagi PMS.”

Marie yang mengikuti Kanda mendadak berhenti saat daun putih gugur menerpa wajahnya.

Marie menatap daun putih itu sejenak. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata untuk memberikan ini pada Kanda.

* * *

**A/n: WAIII JADIII XD ngggg ... apa ya ... aku gabisa ngomong apa2 :”” btw kanda ooc ya maafkan** **:" menulis karakter tsundere tu susah sebenernya makanya sampai sekarang aku jarang nulis karakter tsundere hiks :(** **padahal fokusnya ini kandaalma wkwk malah kesenengan nulis interaksi lavi allen marie lol. Allen sama lavi asik banget ditulis buat jadi temen deket TwT kusenang. Btw makasih yang udah baca atau ninggalin jejak aku sayang kalian <3**


End file.
